


AppleRadio Week!

by Red_Writes_Stuff



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor dresses in drag, He slays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Red_Writes_Stuff
Summary: AppleRadio Week!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1! START!!!!!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Lucifer sees someone... familiar at a party.

Lucifer was bored beyond belief. He could not believe that Lilith had a concert and did not tell him about it! So, he was sulking at a sucky party that Stolas was holding, He had a glass of white wine in his hand, as he did not want red wine to spill over his pristine white suit.

He looked around and saw something… peculiar. Familiar, almost. He approached the young miss.

“Excuse me?” He asked the shorter lady. 

She wore all red, and was holding a glass of red wine, as opposed to his white. She had supple red lipstick that was… ruined by the huge grin on her face, which only made the lady seem even more familiar.

“Yes? Oh, dear me! Lucifer, my lord~” Ah. The familiar radio static.

“Ah. Alastor. Why are you here?” Lucifer asked him. “And… dressed in drag?”

“Well, you know Angel Dust. He loves to mess around with me.” Alastor had a menacing aura around him that only Lucifer could detect. “He forced me into this getup and when I get back to the hotel, I will strangle him.” He said, taking a delicate sip of the red wine he was holding.   
Lucifer grinned and he downed his drink in one go, He put the finished sample on a servants tray as did Alastor with his unfinished wine.

“Would you care for a dance?” Lucifer asked, holding his hand out for Alastor to hold.

“Oh, no, I could not possibly!” Alastor pretended to protest, but he took Lucifer’s hand anyways, same smile on his face.

Their faces mirrored each other. A sinister smile. 

“I suppose I shall lead, my lady?” He asked Alastor as they took their place in the very center of the room, getting in the stance of a waltz.

“Why, Lucifer… what a gentleman.” Alastor said with a grin. 

They danced to the beat, perfectly in sync. Every eye was on them, everybody was watching. 

‘Good.’ Thought Lucifer. ‘That’ll teach Lilith to leave me out of her stuff.’ He said, his grin widening,

As the song completed, Lucifer dipped Alastor gracefully and they heard the roar of applause around them.


	2. Day 2: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer invites Alastor to a venison place.

Lucifer was trying his best. He was trying to get reservations to the best venison place. For Alastor. 

After the… incident at the ball… Lucifer found ways out of his castle to visit Charlotte more often. Well. Her and his deer boy. They have gotten more and more acquainted. 

And well… he just wanted to cheer Alastor up a little bit. They have had a bad rep as the Hazbin Hotel and that was affecting Charlotte and Alastor badly. Alastor even more-so, as the Hotel was an entertaining factor in his life. 

“What do you mean that I cannot have a reservation? Do you have any idea who I am?!” Lucifer asked, thunder rumbling around him, making him very intimidating.

“W-W-Well… um… Mr, Magne, it’s hard to make a reservation so quickly.” The attendant said.

“Then do it.” Lucifer said. “Or else, you’ll have a bad time.” He said, turning around and glancing back at the attendant. “I hope you understand the circumstances.” He said with a sinister grin,

“Al-Alright…” The attendant said, nervous to say anything against the literal Lord of Hell.

Lucifer hummed and he summoned his staff and he headed to the Hazbin Hotel. “Hmm…” He hummed the song that they had danced to.

He grinned to himself as he thought of the excitement of the deer demon.

He opened the door and found the regular Husk, Vaggie, and Angel Dust in the lobby, just chatting. 

Husk gestured to Alastor’s office to Lucifer. He tipped his hat at Husk in thanks and he headed over to Alastor’s office.

“Oh my dear Alastor~ I have quite the surprise for you!” He said with a hum. 

“What?” Alastor asked, his voice was very, very, very staticky. Meaning that he was very stressed.

‘Oh dear… He must be so stressed.’ Lucifer thought to himself. 

“Well, I got us reservations to the best venison place.” He said with a hum.

Alastor blinked and he opened the door with a wave of his hand. “Come in. When?” He akked. “I need a break.”

“Obviously.” Lucifer said with a grin.”It would be at 8 pm tonight.” He said.

“Great.” Alastor said with a grin, the static being a little less staticky. 

“No problem.” Lucifer said with another hum.

“Thank you, Lucifer.” Alastor said.

The date went on well. He became very relaxed after his meal. They walked back to the Hazbin Hotel, telling stories to each other,


End file.
